blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mini Empiresology Wiki
Some info on why pages are locked. Some people have been getting a little antsy thinking this wiki is limitted to only my server (which it's not.) I'll make it clear and simple that anyone who plays mini empires on Blockland are allowed to use this forum. The thing is, is that the only people that know of this forum, and have used it (the creator literally played on my server when he made it.) are people who have been on my server. So if you want to act like you're fighting for your rights for, whatever, you won't get much. Not really any point anyway. Anyone in the community is allowed to use this for all the right reasons. Popular pages have been locked from new users/non-users for 2 weeks. Authors and old users can still edit and create pages. Any new pages made by new/non-users that have nothing to do with mini empires will be removed. ~ Jntrauser Dates So I've been a little more active on the wiki lately because I've been working on my new page after ages of getting towards doing that and I've noticed that while people might still be updating their pages occasionally they aren't updating the dates on them. I'm going to go throuch each of them and change the 29th century dates to conform to 25th-and-24th and so on dates. It won't be anything major and I'll just be changing them back to where they would make sense - E.G. if something happened in 2750, it would be changed back to 2350, as 2800 was the present day before we reverted back to 2400. Won't be doing anything other than that to peoples' pages, don't be worried about it. I'd also appreciate it if either Trooper or Revo could delete some pages for me, specifically the Sentons page, the Shagresh'Ti Collective page, the Kallegornian Alliance page, and the Thakorian Stratocracy pages. I've already got all of my lore from these factions compiled and those pages are just picking up dust. Thank you. Alxetora (talk) 18:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) If you're going to add images you didn't create to this wiki please for the LOVE OF GOD add copyright data. I don't care if you don't know who made it or not, at least add "drawn by" "copy right of" or a link to the artist's primary uploading site. Alxetora (talk) 16:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Copyright Conditions No, we weren't notified that we're being shut down because of copyright infringement. This is only a reminder. Since this wiki primarily uses reference material that mostly belongs to outlying sources (artists primarily), it would be a good idea to verify copyrighted material on your articles. Authors are expected to provide a disclaimer, and/or source appendix at the bottom of the article verifying the distributor of used material that may or may not be copyrighted. This applies for photos, videos, and copyrighted references that belong to someone else. See this article's appendix for an example. This is not an urgent reminder, and can be done when you have the time, however all authors using external copyright material are expected to have this on their page sooner or later. Gentoo979 (talk) 06:29, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Gentoo979 Wiki additions, editing and standards Recently I've taken it upon myself to clean up and edit the wiki to get it looking prettier and more organized. This includes a number of changes, including: *Moving polywater's logo to the title space; it is now clickable and will take you to the main page *Rewriting the wiki summary on the frontpage and adding a navigation box *Deleting old pages that are no longer relevant *Moving all existing pages into new categories or moving old pages into existing categories *Cleaning up existing pages, such as fixing spelling and grammar mistakes and fixing chronological dates Thus, along with these changes, I wanted to take a moment to write about organization on the wiki. Some of you may already have noticed that it is generally, very, very dirty and poorly organized. I'd appreciate it if everyone could organize their pages neatly, filling in sections as they are put down (If you put a header, at least write one paragraph underneath it so it's not empty) and making sure they aren't leaving completely empty pages with little to no data around. Another thing that would be greatly appreciated and useful would be if people could organize everything about their factions into one page, unless they're historical events that deserve their own page or details about an alliance with another faction, an important list of sub-factions, etc. - You shouldn't need more than one page for all of the information about your faction. There are other wikis that are easily able to compact thousands and thousands of words and dozens of paragraphs and sections into single pages, for example, the Imperium of Man's page on the 40K wiki, while keeping them neatly organized at the same time. Additionally, categories are used on ths wiki for a reason. Please do not tag your page with improper categories and remember that most pages already fit into one of the existing categories and thus do not need their own category - While editing I noticed that both Valka and Laudivus had categories, and not only were the categories used improperly, but they were also completely empty save for their faction's pages. As a final request I'd like to ask people not to be "shitty" about editing the wiki. If someone makes a request, you are expected not to bitch about it, but rather be a good sport and fulfill it. If you're too lazy to add necessary things to your page after a person has asked, don't be rude, and tell them when you can do it instead. Thank you. Alxetora (talk) 03:52, January 6, 2015 (UTC)